


Good Morning

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark Steve Rogers?, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Smutty morning with Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Good Morning

It’s been two years since Thanos wiped out half of the universe, and somehow, life seemed to go on despite the immense sorrow cloaking the world. You awoke by the warm sun tickling your face, and the feeling of Steve’s firm body pressed against your backside.

“Morning, beautiful,” Steve mumbled into your hair, his lips nibbling softly on the delicate skin on your neck. Closing his eyes, he inhaled your scent and sighed. Damn, he loved your smell and the softness of your warm body.

“Morning, Steve,” you purred in response, core tightened at the feeling of his morning erection against your bottom.

Steve grumbled and moved you around to your back, so he was on top of you, one of his hands gripping your wrists and holding your arms firmly above your head.

“What’s that?” he growled, his blue eyes gleaming dangerously at you.

“Morning, Daddy,” you whispered, biting your bottom lip as you looked up at him innocently.

“That’s better,” Steve muttered and crashed his lips against yours, kissing you hungrily as his other hand sneaked underneath your t-shirt and grabbed your tit, groping it roughly. Taking your nipple between his thumb and finger, he pinched it hard, chuckling as you gasped out and arched your back with pleasure. His little babygirl sure loves the pain.

Steve pinched your nipple again, and you moaned, pressing your thighs together as your pussy twitched and throbbed with need.

“Daddy, please,” you whined, bucking your hips against his bulge when the aching wetness between your thighs became too unbearable.

“Hmmh?” Steve turned you around to your stomach, ripping your panty down your legs before pulling his own underwear down and forcing his cock in between your thighs and your slick pussy lips.

“Is this what you want?!” he growled, snapping his hips hard, ramming his cock deep inside of you.

“Y-YES! Fuck!!” you cried out as his cock hit the deepest part of your core, your gasp and moans shaking from your throat as Steve continued to plunge in and out at a rough and rapid pace.

Steve growled and snarled into your ear as he wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you on top of him, your back laying on his chest as he pounded your pussy.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!!!” you moaned, his cock working your soaked pussy like a jackhammer. “I…oh fuck, I’m gonna come!”

At those words, Steve increased the pace impossibly fast, and your core tightened, your pussy clenching his cock violently as your body stiffened, and you came with a silent scream on your lips.

Steve grunted deep in his chest, tightened his arms grip around you as his hips snapped a final time. His cock twitched and swelled inside you, filling your belly with his cum until he slackened and slipped out of your warm, pulsing cunt.

Steve rolled over to the side, his arms still around you as he pressed you tightly against his chest and placed a soft kiss on your cheek.

“Morning, Beautiful,” he crooned softly, smiling as he nuzzled your hair.

“Morning, Daddy,” you hummed and closed your eyes, smiling as you snuggled closer to the warm safety of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did, please give it a kudos and consider giving a comment. It inspires my little writing heart! Thank you! ( ^-^)/♡


End file.
